tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Netti-Contents
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Nettipakarana >> Contents Nettippakarana : Translated By Bhikku Nanamoli Contents ---- NETTIPPAKARANA (The Guide) According to Maha-Kaccana Thera Translated From Pali By Bhikku Nanamoli ---- LIST OF ABBREVIATIONS Ppn. Path of Purification (Visuddhimagga Translation, Colombo, 1956) Ps. Patisambhidamagga Pug A. Puggalapannatti Commentary (PancappakaranaA. II) S. Samyutta Nikaya Sn. Suttanipata Thag. Theragatha Ud. Udana ' Vbh. Vibhanga Vis. Visuddhimagga (§ refs, to Harvard University Press ed.) Vis A. Visuddhimagga Maha-Tika (Paramatthamanjusa-Sinhalese ed. up to ch. xviii, Burmese ed. chs. xix-xxiii) Vv. Vimanavatthu Yam. Yamaka ---- CONTENTS IN DETAIL PARA a. Comprehensive Section 1 b. Specification Section 2 PART I 1. Indicative Subsection 2 PART II 2. Demonstrative Subsection ...... 5 3. Counter-Demonstrative Subsection .... 31 PART III Chapter i.—16 Modes of Conveying: Separate Treatment Mode 1: Conveying a Teaching 31 —6 aspects of the 4 Truths: gratification, disappointment, escape; fruit, means, injunction 32 —Quotations for the 6 aspects 33 —Types of persons to whom the teaching is taught 41 —The 4 Ways of Progress and 4 Temperaments 42 —How the teaching is apprehended 45 —The teaching as presentation of the 4 Truths 48 —How the teaching is variously presented 53 —Whom the teaching is intended for 60 Mode 2: Conveying Investigation 61 —Schedule of what is to be investigated: (1) term, question, answer, consecutively; (2) gratification, disappointment, escape; fruit, means, injunction; (3) verse-paraphrase; (4) any Thread 62 —First Example 63 —Second Example 70 —Third Example 77 Progress to verification of extinction 78 —Fourth Example 93 Description of the Lord Buddha 96 Guarding of cognizance 97 Four Right Endeavours 98 Faculties of Faith, etc. 100 The World 103 Knowledge 104 Skill 111 Mindfulness and Awareness 112 Conduct for Adepts and Initiates 113 Actualization of the Four Truths 114 Exhaustion of Lust, Hate and Delusion 115 (—See Mode 1) —Verse-paraphrase 116 —Any Thread 117 Mode 3: Conveying a Construing 119 —The 4 Principal Appeals to Authority 120 —How to test such appeals 121 —Example—Investigation of a question asked 126 —Difference in meaning 131 —Synonyms for the same meaning 134 —Appropriate and inappropriate construing 139 Mode 4: Conveying Footings 158 —Definitions, by characteristic and Footing, of the 18 Boot-Terms 159 —of lust for sensual desires, lust for being & the 5 Categories of Assumption 161 —of the 5 Faculties of Faith, etc. 162 —of unreasoned Attention and the members of the Dependent- Arising Formula 164 —How Being comes about 165 —Definitions, by Characteristic and Footing, of the Path 166 —Statement of Ideas as Footings (conditions sine qua non) for other ideas 167 —Definition of the word ‘Footing’ 168 Mode 5: Conveying Characteristics 170 —Single Characteristics of: The Sixfold Base 172 The 5 Categories 173 The 4 Foundations of Mindfulness 174 The 5 Faculties 174 The Ideas Partaking of Enlightenment 175 The Abandoning of the Unprofitable 176 The Dependently-Arisen 180 The Abandoning of the Dependently-Arisen 181 —Summarization 182 Mode 6: Conveying a Fourfold Array 184 (i) Linguistics 185 Some grammatical terms 186 (ii) Purport (Intention) 187 Examples by quotations 187 (iii) Source 192 Examples by quotations 192 (iv) Consecutive-Sequence 198 Examples by quotations 198 4 Kinds: (a) Meaning-Sequence 214 (b) Phrasing-Sequence 216 © Teaching-Sequence 217 (d) Demonstration-Sequence 218 Mode 7: Conveying a Conversion 220 —Completion of footings partially stated, statement of corresponding ethical contraries for conversion to the Four Truths: First Example 221 Second Example 233 Third Example 238 Fourth Example 250 Mode 8: Conveying an Analysis 263 —Threads as Morality or Penetration, Ways as Merit or Fruit, Virtue as Restraint or Abandoning 264 —Ideas shared in common between types of persons 271 —Ideas not shared in common 273 —Plane and Footing 275 Mode 9: Conveying a Reversal 277 —The 10 Rightnesses 278 —The 10 Courses of Profitable Action 279 —Reversal by those who censure the eight-factored Path and 10 Rightnesses 281 —Reversal by those who say that sensual desires should be cultivated, etc. 282 —Abandonment of the 4 Perversions 283 Mode 10: Conveying Synonyms 285 —Various synonyms 286 —Recollection of the Enlightened One 296 —Recollection of the True Idea 297 —Recollection of the Community 298 —Recollection of Virtue 299 —Recollection of Generosity 300 Mode 11: Conveying Descriptions 302 —Definition of description 303 —Examples by quotations 304 Mode 12: Conveying Ways of Entry (to the Four Truths) 351 —Examples by quotations showing how a Way of Entry to the Truths is provided via Faculties, Categories, Elements, Bases, and Dependent-Arising 352 Mode 13: Conveying a Clearing Up 414 —Examples by quotation showing how the subject- matter of a question must be covered by the answer 415 Mode 14: Conveying Terms of Expression 422 —Alternative terms expressing by Unity and Diversity: The 4 Truths 424 Path 428 Cessation 429 Form, and its constituents 430 Ignorance (nescience) 439 Science 440 Attainment 441 Meditator 442 Concentration 443 Way 444 Body 445 —Other alternative terms of Expression: Creatures, and Ideas 446 Mode 15: Conveying Requisites {in the sense of Cause and Condition) 448 —Definition of the Requisite of an Idea 449 —Cause and Condition 451 —Similes of the seed and the milk 453 —Cause and condition for the Roundabout of rebirths 454 —Causality in immediate-proximity and in remote-relation 455 —Simile of the lamp 456 —Continuity 457 —Various ideas and their conditions 458 —Formula of Dependent Arising: how any idea has for condition -sine-qua-non another idea, and for its cause its own individual-essence 462 —Redefinition of a Requisite 463 Mode 16: Conveying a Coordination 465 —Coordination of all ideas that condition an idea mentioned: (a) By Footing 468 (b) By Synonym 478 © By Keeping in Being (i.e., what is kept in being with the Path) 482 (d) By Abandoning (i.e., what is abandoned with its abandoning) 484 PART IV Chapter ii.—16 Modes of Conveying: Combined Treatment Mode 1 489 —Basic verse (1st half): Unprofitable 491 —Exposition of basic verse as a Teaching 492 Mode 2 —Unprofitable and profitable craving and conceit, and Investigation promoted by profitable craving, and the temporary heart-deliverance to which it leads 505 —Unshakable understanding-deliverance as superior goal and Investigation promoted 509 —Investigation of concentration attained 518 —Investigation of the Noble Eight-factored Path 519 —Impermanence, pain, not-self 527 —The 3 Gateways to Liberation 528 —The 3 Categories of the Path 533 —Keeping-in-being of the Body, Virtue, Cognizance, and Understanding 535 —The 5-fold Arrival 539 —Investigation of the 10 Powers of a Perfect One 541 Mode 3 595 —Basic verse (2nd half): Profitable 595 —Construing of the basic verse 595 Modes 4-16'' '' 596-643 PART V Chapter iii.—Moulding of the 5 Guide-Lines 644 Introductory 644-5 'Conversion of Relishing Guide-Line ' 646-72 a. Corruption 646-65 Craving-temperament and view-temperament: behaviour in corruption 646-8 (i) Corruption by self-torment and sensual-indulgence: cleansing by quiet and insight: the 4 Truths 649-51 (ii) Corruption by embodiment-view: cleansing by right- view: the 4 Truths 652-7 (iii) Corruption by annihilationist and eternalist views: cleansing by the middle way: the 4 Truths 657-61 (iv) Corruption by the 62 types of wrong-view: cleansing by the 43 ideas partaking of enlightenment, etc.: the bursting of Delusion’s Net 662-5 b. Cleansing 666-72 Craving-temperament and view-temperament: behaviour in cleansing 666-9 The 2 Temperaments, 4 Ways, and sluggishness and keenness of the Faculties, etc. 670-1 The 4 Ways: Conclusion: Summary Verses 672 The Plotting-of-Directions Guide-Line 673-740 Introductory 673 a. Unprofit 10 tetrads all subsumable under the Perversions-tetrad 674 —Progressive subsumption of 10 tetrads 675 —Application to 2 types of temperament 676-85 —Progressive relationship of 10 tetrads .... 686-96 The 4 Directions: Unprofit 697 —Defilement and the 4 Temperaments 698-701 —Defilement and 3 Gateways to Liberation 702-11 —Summing up 712 b. Profit 10 tetrads all subsumable under the Profitable-perceptions tetrad 713 —Progressive subsumption of 10 tetrads 714 —Progressive fulfilment of 10 tetrads 715 The 4 Directions: Profit (Outlet) 724 —As medicine for the 4 Temperaments 725-8 —The 10 profitable tetrads and 3 Gateways to Liberation 729-38 The Play-of-Lions Guide-Line 739 —Their Play: 2 sets of tetrads opposed 739 —Lions and their Play: Expression of the 4 Faculties as Faith’s pasture, and non-expression of the 4 Perversions 740 —Summary verses 740 Trefoil (with the Hook) 741-58 (i) 4 types of persons defined by the 4 Ways 741 a. Corruption: 10 Unprofitable tetrads 742 b. Cleansing: 10 Profitable tetrads 743-4 (ii) Reduction of the 4 types of person to 3 as One-who-gains- knowledge-from-what-is-condensed, etc. 745 —Instruction, etc., graded to the 3 types 746-52 a. Corruption: 12 triads all subsumable under the 3 Roots of Unprofit 753 b. Cleansing: 12 triads all subsumable under the 3 Roots of Profit 754 (iii) Reduction of the 3 types of person to 2 under Craving and View 755 a. Corruption: 15 dyads all subsumable under Craving and Ignorance 756 b. Cleansing: 18 dyads all subsumable under Quiet and Insight 757 —Summary verse 758 PART VI Chapter iv.—The Pattern of the Dispensation First Grouping 759 Schedule: 1. Type of Thread dealing with Corruption 2. „ „ „ Morality 3. ,, „ „ Penetration 4. „ ,, „ the Adept 5. ,, „ ,, Corruption and Morality 6. ,, „ ,, Corruption and Penetration 7. „ ,, ,, Corruption and the Adept 8. „ ,, „ Corruption, Penetration and the Adept 9. ,, „ „ Corruption, Morality and Penetration 10. „ „ „ Morality and Penetration 11. „ „ „ Corruption by Craving 12. „ „ „ Corruption by View 13. „ „ „ Corruption by Misconduct 14. „ „ „ Cleansing from Craving 15. „ ,, „ Cleansing from View 16. „ „ „ Cleansing from Misconduct Examples by quotations 761 Discussion 855 Second Grouping 860 Schedule: i. (a) Belonging to worlds, (b) dissociated from worlds, © both ii. (a) Expressed in terms of creatures, (b) in terms of ideas, © both iii. (a) Knowledge, (b) the knowable, © both iv. (a) Seeing, (b) keeping in being, © both v. (a) Our own statement, (b) someone else’s statement, © both vi. (a) The answerable, (b) the unanswerable, © both vii. (a) Action, (b) ripening, © both viii. (a) The profitable, (b) the unprofitable, © both ix. (a) The agreed, (b) the refused, © both x. Eulogy Examples by quotations 861 Discussion and Conclusion 941